Etre une autre dans tes bras
by Mademoiselle Lys
Summary: Rien n'est facile quand on s'appelle Ginny Weasley, l'éternelle sans-identité propre. L'arrivée de Blaise lui avait permis de devenir une femme. Désormais, ils leur restent 24 heures. Paradoxe, pensées, recherche de soi. Tout s'emmêle.


**Être une autre dans tes bras.**

_Bon. Respirons. J'ai un peu le trac ce soir. Je publie **cet** OS. Celui qui me tient à cœur et que je travaille depuis longtemps. Je voulais l'approcher le plus possible de la perfection, j'espère avoir réussi. J'ai encore plus le trac car ma dernière publication a pas mal plu.. MERCI A TOUS ! Vous êtes absolument géniaux. C'est pour tout ceux qui m'ont donné du temps, en publiant leur avis, que je poste ce soir. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde (j'ai eu quelques soucis d'informatique et de temps). Dans tous les cas vos mots m'ont énormément touché, Merci._

_Résumé : Rien n'est facile quand on s'appelle Ginny Weasley, l'éternelle sans-identité propre. L'arrivée de Blaise lui avait permis de devenir une femme. Désormais, ils leur restent 24 heures. Paradoxe, pensées, recherche de soi. Tout s'emmêle._

_Tout appartient à JKR comme vous le savez, je rêve juste avec ses personnages._

Le soleil mourut à l'horizon, et s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, Ginny trembla. Ces prochaines 24 heures étaient désormais tout ce qui leur restait. Pas un minute, pas même une seconde de plus. Dans 24 heures, ce serait fini. Enfin et déjà. Un paradoxe.

Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait à la fois mal. Si mal que son cœur était en feu... Mais pourtant, elle se sentait soulagée. Les mensonges prendraient fin, elle serait libre. Elle pourrait en toute tranquillité ranger ses démons au placard et ne jamais en parler, à personne. Ce serait leur secret, rien qu'à eux. Le lien qui toute leur vie les unirait. Elle en était heureuse car malgré tout elle aurait quelque chose que personne d'autre n'obtiendrait : ce secret avec lui. Au fond, elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile de tenir sa langue, surtout quand le manque commencera peu à peu à la ronger... Mais elle était forte, ce ne serait qu'une épreuve de plus à traverser, elle n'était plus à ça prêt.

Elle sentit une ombre se rapprocher. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, elle savait que c'était lui de tout façon. Elle entendit et sentit contre son épaule dénudée son soupire de désapprobation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On perd du temps je te signale !

C'était une chose qu'elle aimait chez lui, sa franchise. Il n'était pas comme Harry qui lui tournait trois heures autour du pot, oh non ! Il était même le contraire du timide survivant. Il n'était pas maladroit, ne se posait pas mille et une questions du genre ''Je t'ai fait mal ?'' ou ''Tu aimes ?'' c'était d'ailleurs la question qui l'énervait le plus. Si elle gémissait, c'était forcément que c'était bon !

Elle ne se retournait pas. Elle continuait de fixer la fenêtre dans laquelle se trouvait à présent le visage métissé de Blaise.

-Je réfléchis, tu sais c'est demain... Ça me fait tout drôle d'imaginer ça. Je ne suis même pas sure d'en avoir envie.

-Que tu en aies envie ou pas, ça ne changera rien.

Il était dur, direct. Mais elle savait que c'était pour masquer ses émotions. A quoi pensait-t-il ? Était-t-il heureux que leur relation prenne fin ou était-t-il aussi indécis qu'elle ? Parfois elle aurait aimé pouvoir rentrer dans sa tête, comprendre un peu plus l'homme qu'il était vraiment... Il n'avait pas baissé la garde avec elle, il ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il pensait _sauf_ une fois. Une seule et unique fois où alors que le plaisir suprême allait les gagner il lui avait murmuré qu'elle était belle. Elle s'était sentie plus désirable que jamais. Elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas, il le pensait vraiment. Il était honnête et c'était autant une qualité qu'un défaut chez lui.

-Bon Weaslette, on va pas passer notre nuit à regarder cette fenêtre en plus on se les gèle donc ou tu viens me rejoindre ou je décampe me faire réchauffer ailleurs.

Bizarrement, elle aimait aussi son impatience. Peut être car elle prouvait qu'une fois de plus, il n'avait rien en commun avec Harry. C'était ce qu'elle cherchait en fait, tous les moyens étaient bons pour lui faire oublier l'homme qui l'avait si lâchement abandonné. Elle lui en voulait tellement ! Elle se vengeait d'une certaine façon en étant avec l'ancien mangemort.

Cette fois elle se retourna, foutant un bref instant de ses cheveux longs et roux le corps de Blaise.

-Tu veux vraiment te faire réchauffer ? Moi qui espérais te donner des frissons...

Elle n'avait jamais été comme ça, aussi sure d'elle et sensuelle. Quand elle était avec lui, elle devenait une autre personne comme si elle prenait un peu de sa personnalité. Elle lui sourit de manière presque osée tant cette esquisse était subjective.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus, elle s'avança vers lui, féline. Elle plaça son indexe et son majeur sur son torse en l'invitant à se laisser tomber sur le matelas. Il ne se fit pas prier, elle savait qu'il aimait de temps à autre (du moment que ce ne soit pas trop fréquent, fierté de mâle oblige) qu'elle prenne les choses en main. Elle s'agenouilla près du lit et lui baissa son pantalon et son caleçon. L'érection de son amant se tendait déjà vers elle, elle s'en saisi goulûment de sa bouche tandis que ses mains caressaient ses hanches. Il gémit, elle resserra ses lèvres en arrivant au gland. Elle sentit sa culotte devenir légèrement humide quand il poussa un râle rauque. Comment faisait il pour être si sexy et désirable ? Le membre se gonfla un peu plus tandis qu'elle faisait de rapides et serrés vas-et-viens. Il allait bientôt venir, elle le savait. Elle s'appliqua à lui donner un maximum de plaisir et fut heureuse quand il se répandit avec un grognement plus fort dans sa bouche. Une partie de son sperme coula le long de ses lèvres, elle se dépêcha d'avaler pour ne pas manquer ne serait-ce qu'une miette de ce qu'il lui offrait puis continua ses douces tortures...

Elle se leva sans prendre la peine de recouvrir son corps engourdi, pourquoi serait-t-elle pudique avec lui ? Il l'observa d'un air narquois comme s'il lui disait d'un regard qu'il trouvait qu'elle avait bien changé. Et c'était vrai. Il lui avait permit de mûrir, elle n'était plus l'enfant idiote et rêveuse. Dire qu'un jour elle avait cru qu'elle se marierait et aurait des enfants avec Harry ! N'importe quoi.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, se brossa les cheveux puis prit les affaires de son amant en les lui jetant dessus.

-J'ai faim, ajouta-t-elle en explication.

Ça non plus elle ne l'aurait jamais osé, avec personne d'autre. Mais lui était riche et s'en moquait alors pourquoi se priver ? Elle le regarda faire et fut amusée quand elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait exprès de traîner pour la ''punir'' d'avoir quémander. Elle le prit par la cravate qu'il venait d'enfiler et l'embrassa comme jamais, elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du Serpentard et lui glissa que plus ils traîneraient moins ils auraient de temps pour profiter l'un de l'autre, puis elle lui mordit le lobe. Il passa sa main autour de son corps et la rapprocha. Elle sentait son envie et se dit qu'il avait tenu sa promesse.

_Flash Back._

_-C'est qui cette fille ?_

_-La dernière Weasley._

_-Ah la copine de Potter ? Quelle chance elle a !_

_Non. Ginny n'estimait pas avoir ''de la chance'', alors oui elle avait une famille géniale et oui elle sortait avec le héros mondial mais et ELLE ? Elle en tant que personne, en tant que Ginny et non la fille de Molly ou la petite-amie d'Harry. Qui l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était ? Tous venaient intéressés. Hermione pour Ron, Rebecca (1) pour travailler avec Georges, Alicia (1) pour un autographe du ''Survivant'', sans parler de Marine (1) cette horrible femme qui voulait ''des informations sur les moldus'' et qui la tannait pour voir son père alors que Ginny savait qu'elle voulait juste lui mettre le grappin dessus... Tous hypocrites, tous intéressés. Même Harry. Elle était persuadée qu'il l'avait choisi pour faire plaisir à la famille Weasley et faire taire les groupies qui ne voulaient que sa popularité. Elle n'était rien, personne ne l'aimait vraiment. En même temps qu'avait elle de spéciale ? Elle était plutôt jolie c'est vrai, mais se comportait comme une vraie Sainte-Nitouche. Qui voudrait d'elle ? Vraiment elle ne voyait pas, même avec toute sa bonne foi._

_-Tiens, Weaslette !_

_Ah. Elle l'avait presque oublier celui-là. Au moins un qui lui donnait une quelconque importance en tant que personne à part entière... Dommage que ce soit pour la mauvaise cause. Elle était une rêveuse pourtant, elle s'imaginait bêtement qu'un jour quelqu'un allait la sortir de sa misère et que (cerise sur le gâteau) cette personne l'aimerait. Elle croyait aux contes de fée en résumé._

_-Tu sais, quand on est civilisé on répond ou du moins on évite de prendre un air ahurit pour après sourire. Tu es si insignifiante au point d'être presque heureuse de me voir ?_

_Oui. Elle l'était. Plus même, elle était dépitée de la situation. Elle baissa la tête, elle était pitoyable. Après tout, elle avait tout ce que les autres rêvaient non ?__Alors pourquoi se plaignait-elle ?_

_-Pfff ! Je n'ai pas envie de jouer les assistantes sociales ou les psy mais on dirait vraiment que tu vas enfin crever là._

_Décidément, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas la solution : mourir._

_-Tu veux raconter tes problèmes à Tonton Blaise ?_

_D'habitude, elle l'aurait sûrement ignoré ou elle l'aurait envoyé voir ailleurs mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle lui posa la question qui depuis des années lui brûlait ses lèvres roses :_

_-Qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi ?_

_Il sembla prit au dépourvu mais médita sur l'interrogation. Une bonne minute passa sans qu'elle obtienne de réponse, elle était prête à s'en aller quand il parla enfin dans un calme absolu :_

_-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Forcément, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Lui on le considérait comme quelqu'un et même si quelque fois il était comparé à son entourage on le connaissait, on le craignait... On l'admirait._

_Voyant qu'elle n'était pas décidée à lui déclarer quoi que ce soit et ayant l'intelligence propre aux personnes de sa maison, le Serpentard analysa la situation en quelques secondes._

_-Je crois que j'ai pigé, avança-t-il prudemment. Tu as compris que personne ne t'aimait en tant que ''Ginevra''._

_C'était loin d'être une question et bien qu'elle eut repérée le sarcasme de sa voix, elle hocha la tête. De nouveau un petit blanc s'installa, elle le trouva gênant._

_-Je te propose un marché Weaslette... Non mieux, je vais te faire une promesse. Une promesse de Serpentard._

_Fin du flash back._

Peu de temps après elle avait demandé du temps à Harry, une pause plus exactement. Blaise s'était occupé d'elle, l'avait aidé, changé... Elle aimait ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Bien sur il y avait eu un prix à payer mais celui-ci l'avait amusé...

_Flash back._

_-Bien. S'exclama-t-il satisfait. La première phase est finie. Es-tu satisfaite ?_

_Elle était plus que ravie, elle débordait de bonheur ! Elle lui répondit d'un sourire éclatant, ses yeux bleus avaient retrouvé leurs étoiles perdues depuis longtemps. Elle était quelqu'un à présent. Bon, personne ne le savait. Mais elle avait reprit confiance en elle et c'était un très bon début._

_-Si tu veux continuer, il faut remplir ta part du marché. Drago me casse un peu plus les couilles chaque jour avec sa Sang-de... Enfin avec Granger quoi. Un vrai gosse !_

_-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà commencé à m'en occuper. De toute façon Ron et Hermione ne sont plus ensemble alors il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle ne craque pas pour cette charmante fouine..._

_-Arrête avec ton ironie. Drago peut être un gars vraiment bien quand il veut. Et puis ta copine n'avait qu'à pas.._

_-Oui je sais, coupa-t-elle, tu me l'as suffisamment répété et je ne risque pas d'oublier qu'elle a mi un décolleté jugé trop profond par Messire Malefoy, continua-t-elle avec humour. Connaissant Hermione, soit il a largement exagéré soit il l'a inventé._

_Complices, les deux sorciers esquissèrent un sourire. Ils se regardèrent un instant, se comprenant d'un simple échange visuel et Ginny promit de s'occuper de l'affaire._

_Fin du flash back._

Au final, Drago et Hermione étaient sortis ensemble une petite année dans le secret absolu. Les obligations aristocratiques du jeune Malefoy s'étaient révélées être un adversaire redoutable ! C'était Hermione qui avait mit fin à la relation qu'elle jugeait trop instable et peu sure. Elle n'avait pas su trouver le courage de se battre et Drago avait fuit tel le lâche qu'il était, enfouissant ses sentiments au plus profond de lui. Cette rupture datait de quelques mois mais aucun des deux ne s'en était remis. Ginny avait fait _comme si_, par respect pour le secret de son amie qui n'avait pas eu suffisamment confiance en la jeune Weasley... Pas assez en tout cas pour lui livrer ses craintes, ses doutes et son amour impossible. Tout le monde voyait que la belle Granger n'était plus la même. Elle souriait et s'amusait beaucoup moins. Comme chaque fois, elle s'était enfouie dans le travail. Laissant ses amis prendre un autre train, un chemin temporairement différent. Ginny le savait, elle reviendrait... Dès que la plaie aurait cicatrisé.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

C'était stupide, bien sur mais... Allait-elle regretter Blaise ? Il avait fait tant de choses pour elle, il était normal qu'elle est un certain... Sentiment de reconnaissance envers lui. Et sans lui, ses soirées lui paraîtraient bien monotones. Il ne lui avait jamais promit l'exclusivité, elle était un jeu après tout. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, ils se comprenaient vraiment. Un simple regard avait parfois plus d'impact que les mots. Ils étaient plus que deux personnes qui couchaient ensemble. Ils étaient presque... Ils étaient comme... Même dans ses pensées elle eut du mal à placer les mots ''meilleurs amis''. En fin de compte, si elle y réfléchissait bien, ils se comportaient à quelques détails près, tel un couple...

Il l'embrassa.

Elle laissa là ses pensées et en profita. Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, elle ignora le nœud qui lui tordait doucement le ventre. Ce n'était pas le moment de songer à l'après. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la pendule de leur chambre d'hôtel et calcula mentalement le temps restant, 14 heures.

-Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude... Serais-tu troublée à l'idée de me quitter dans 14 heures ?

Elle le regarda surprise, lui aussi faisait attention aux heures qui défilaient. Elle lui sourit et prit sa main. Étonné, il ne pipa mot et se laissa emporter hors de leur refuge.

-Blaise... Chuchota l'ancienne Gryffondor.

-Hmmm ?

-Offre moi un cadeau d'adieu.

Le jeune homme arrêta sa marche et la regarda. Elle semblait vraiment mal à l'aise et à la fois, il sentait qu'elle était peinée. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé quelque chose avec ce ton presque suppliant. Il avait peur de ne pas aimer la suite mais il la questionna tout de même sur ce qu'elle désirait.

-Donne moi ces dernières heures. J'aimerai que...

D'un petit mouvement de tête il l'incita à continuer. Une vieille femme sortit de sa chambre à cet instant et leur sourit. Profitant de la légère diversion, Ginny essaya tant bien que mal de cacher les rougeurs de ses joues. Elle respira un grand coup, reprit confiance en elle et lâcha la bombe.

-Accorde-moi une journée, comme si nous étions un couple. Je veux que nous mettions toutes les choses négatives de côté, qu'on s'amuse sans penser au reste. Je veux juste une journée hors du temps...

Blaise éclata de rire. Il s'attendait à tout, mais pas à ça ! C'était bien un caprice de bonne femme ! Néanmoins il céda. Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurais plus ce luxe, que bientôt il ne la verrait plus. Et aussi, peut être, sûrement, parce qu'il en avait envie dans son plus profond intérieur.

-Alors, ou veux tu aller Princesse ?

Ginny prit la main de Blaise pour la première fois. Elle voulait juste être avec lui, peu importait l'endroit. Mais ça, elle ne lui dirait jamais. C'était beaucoup trop niais pour le Serpentard. Le connaissant il se moquerait d'elle jusqu'à la fin de la journée ! Pour la sortir de ses rêveries, Blaise lui serra doucement la main. Elle leva la tête vers lui en souriant.

-Ou tu veux !

Blaise eut envie de lui dire que c'était à elle de choisir. Que c'était SA journée. Mais dans un sens, c'était aussi la sienne. Alors il se concentra. Cherchant dans sa mémoire un endroit susceptible de lui plaire. Il souhaitait un lieu où ils n'étaient jamais aller ensemble. Ou même mieux ! Quelque part où il n'était pas aller tout court et où il ne reviendrait jamais sans elle. Ainsi, ce serait leur cachette. Leur secret. Il fit travailler son cerveau. Toutes les choses communes étaient exclues. Il ne voulait pas non plus devenir cucul en l'emmenant à Paris (dite capitale des amoureux).

-Blaise ? S'inquiéta Ginny de son manque de réaction.

Mais le jeune homme l'ignora, trop concentré sur ses pensées. Il fallait tout d'abord un lieu assez éloigné où ils ne risqueraient pas de croiser des visages connus. Un autre pays serait l'idéal. Ce serait un dépaysement complet, ce serait LEUR lieu. Avec un sourire, Blaise plaça sa main droite sur les hanches de Ginny et l'approcha de lui. Comprenant qu'ils allaient transplaner, la rouquine enserra le cou du métisse et se laissa emporter dans un ''plop''.

Ils sortirent du réseau de transplanage (une nouveauté du gouvernement pour que les sorciers puissent transplaner dans un lieu fréquenter par des moldus). La jeune sorcière regarda les alentours. C'était... Magique. Un grand château bleu et rose se dressait devant elle. Des familles, des couples, des amis... Une ambiance joyeuse et conviviale emplissait le lieu. Des rires coulaient dans la foule heureuse. C'était incroyablement beau. Ginny en oublia tout.

-_Bienvenue en France Mademoiselle._ S'exclama Blaise dans un français parfait.

-_Merci._ Répondit Ginny en souriant. Je n'en reviens pas que tu m'aies amener ici. Comment as tu su que je rêvais d'y venir ?

Blaise fut intérieurement fier de lui. Un jour ou il n'avait rien à faire il avait parlé avec Drago. Ce dernier lui avait parlé d'un parc moldu qu'Hermione affectionnait tout particulièrement. C'était un bon plan pour les niaiseries familiales avait dis Drago. Et vu ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, Blaise comprenait pourquoi. Étrangement l'ambiance lui plaisait bien. Il avait un peu l'impression de redevenir un adolescent. Mais un adolescent_ commun_, sans passé morbide. Sans veuve noire.

-Je ne le savais pas.

-Je te félicite d'autant plus dans ce cas.

Disneyland Paris. Son rêve depuis qu'Hermione lui avait montré des photos d'elle et sa famille dans cet endroit. _Ce parc est magique,_ avait elle dis,_ pourtant il a été conçut par des moldus._ Ginny s'était alors intéressée aux dessins animés et les avait beaucoup aimé. Hermione l'avait alors fait baver en lui disant qu'à Disneyland, on pouvait prendre des photos avec les personnages.

-Je veux une photo de nous avec Stitch ! S'exclama soudainement Ginny.

-Avec qui ? Demanda Blaise interloqué.

-Un petit chien-alien bleu.

Le jeune sorcier se tue. Il savait que les moldus avaient fait des inventions bizarres et Ginny devait en connaître un rayon ! Elle le prit par la main et se dirigea dans le parc à la recherche de son chien bleu, rayonnante de bonheur. Et pour la première fois Blaise regretta.

-Ca va aller ?

Un bruit écœurant répondit à Ginny. Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée, se dit elle, de l'avoir emmené dans toutes les attractions dites fortes. Blaise n'avait aucune confiance en la technologie moldue et avait certainement eut la peur de sa vie. Au moins, il se souviendrait de cette journée !

-Blaise ? Insista-t-elle.

Un bruit de chasse d'eau lui répondit. Le visage du métisse apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Il avait une tête à faire peur pourtant il souriait. Ce sourire valait tout.

-Mhh et bien... Ca décoiffe !

Il s'approcha du robinet et se rinça la bouche. Elle attendit patiemment et se dit que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi décontracté.

-Mais les attractions fortes c'est fini, je te préviens !

-Promis, murmura-t-elle en lui donnant un morceau de papier pour qu'il s'essuie la bouche. Je sais quelle est notre prochaine attraction de toute façon !

Elle lui reprit la main et il se laissa suivre, heureux.

Elle croqua sa pomme dite d'amour a pleines dents. Le jus du fruit coula dans sa bouche. C'était divin. Blaise avait préféré prendre des pops corns. Il les regardait étrangement. Mais le plus drôle selon Ginny avait été sa réaction en buvant du coca. ''C'est immonde !'' Avait il dit après avoir difficilement avalé. Elle était d'accord du reste. Mais la petite mine du métisse l'avait attendrie. Elle lui avait tout fait : photo avec Stitch, attractions fortes puis attractions douces comme la maison des poupées. Ils avaient ris dans les tasses et après avoir fait pirates des caraïbes, il clamait qu'il était un pirate. Il avait même essayé un chapeau de pirate dans une des boutique du parc. Ginny avait acheté deux clichés pris durant les attractions : celle de Rock'n'roll coaster où Blaise semblait mourir dans le siège et où elle éclatait de rire et celle de pirates des caraïbes où ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour se protéger de l'eau. Elle les gardait précieusement dans son sac.

Il était quatre heures et demi. Le temps était passé trop vite. A 21 heures Blaise monterait dans un train rejoindre ses obligations.

Ginny s'essuya la bouche d'une main, gardant le bâton de sa pomme dans l'autre et s'avança vers Blaise. Il la regarda en souriant. Elle l'embrassa.

-Je finis ma pomme et on y va ?

Il lui sourit un peu plus, comprenant ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

-Tout ce que tu veux Princesse.

Ils étaient dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Ils prenaient toujours la même. Mais ils y étaient pour la dernière fois. Leurs corps nus étaient enlacés. Un maigre drap les recouvrait. Il était 18 heures...

Blaise caressait distraitement le bras de Ginny en l'écoutant parler. Elle lui avait dévoilé sa vie. Dans les moindres détails. Mais il n'avait pas parlé de lui. Il était trop discret pour faire de même mais lorsqu'elle eut fini son petit monologue il posa chastement ses lèvres sur la peau pâle de sa maîtresse et se lança.

-Tu sais ma petite Gin'ette, au début je ne t'aimais pas beaucoup. J'imitais en quelque sorte Malefoy. Tu étais le bouc émissaire qu'il n'attaquait presque pas. Le jour où tu t'es ouverte à moi tu m'as attendri. Tes beaux yeux étaient perdus et tristes. Et j'y ai vu un profond désir de te battre caché tout au fond de tes pupilles. C'est cette étincelle de force qui m'a donné envie de t'aider. N'oublies jamais ça. Tu es forte.

Ginny était très touchée par les paroles de Blaise et plutôt que de le montrer, elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'ancien Serpentard. Elle inspira son parfum.

-Bon aller. Je te laisse une heure pour te préparer.

Elle releva la tête. Il déposa un énième baiser sur sa peau et quitta le lit. Il fouilla dans ses affaires et sorti une petite bourse qui jeta sur son lit.

-Va t'acheter une robe. Je te propose une douche... Tu auras 45 minutes pour te préparer et revenir ici.

Il lui envoya un baiser et fila sous la douche. Elle l'a rejoint dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Ginny sourit à son reflet. Elle était pile à l'heure. Elle abordait une jolie robe en dentelle noire qui épousait ses formes. Son maquillage était léger et elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un élégant chignon. Elle était fière du résultat. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et regarda l'heure. Encore une heure et demi avec Blaise. Elle soupira.

Elle avança dans la pièce et remarqua une enveloppe sur le lit. Elle l'a prit et l'ouvrit. La courte missive lui donnait l'adresse du restaurant. Elle le connaissait, c'était un grand restaurant chic. Elle y transplana à la minute.

La bâtisse était magnifique, Ginny avait l'impression d'être une petite souris. Un tapis rouge à l'entrée lui indiqua le chemin à suivre. A l'intérieur, les lustres étaient en cristal. Elle ne doutait pas qu'un verre d'eau coûterait au moins 2 gallions. Un jeune homme s'avança vers elle et lui demanda son nom.

-Ginny Weasley je suis avec Blaise Zabini.

-La table est à votre nom.

Ginny sourit à cette intention. C'était une jolie preuve de tendresse. Le jeune homme lui indiqua le chemin et la conduisit à une table. Blaise se leva. Il était beau dans son costume noir. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il portait une cravate rouge. Le métisse fit signe au serveur pour qu'il s'en aille.

-Tu es magnifique. Disait Blaise en lui baisant la main tel un gentleman.

Il tira sa chaise et la repoussa quand elle fut presque assise. Les yeux de Ginny brillaient. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur son cou. Puis, délicatement, il prit quelque chose dans sa poche. C'était une jolie boîte. Il l'ouvrit et s'empara de la chaîne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il l'attacha au cou de Ginny. Cette dernière était très surprise. Encore plus quand il lui chuchota ''c'est pour que tu te souviennes de moi''. Puis il se rassit comme si de rien n'était. Elle prit le médaillon et l'observa. C'était une petite plaque d'argent ou d'or blanc marquée de son prénom. Ce nouveau clin d'œil la fit sourire. Elle retourna la plaque, un lion agitait ses pattes et semblait rugir. Elle allait le remercier mais il mit son indexe sur sa bouche. Alors elle se tue.

Quand le serveur revint, Blaise commanda du champagne et le repas fut aussi magique qu'excellent.

Ginny regarda Blaise, souhaitant ancrer en elle chaque détail de son visage. Ses yeux profonds, son nez parfait, ses lèves diablement tentantes, ses sourcils masculins dessinés à la perfection...

Ginny regarda Blaise, comme si c'était la première fois alors que ce serait sans doute la dernière.

Ginny regarda Blaise, qui s'approchait d'elle et lui offrit un baiser tendre, un baiser d'adieu.

Ginny regarda Blaise, et elle eut envie de le retenir quand il se recula.

Ginny regarda Blaise, et sentit son cœur se tordre douloureusement.

Ginny regarda Blaise, son ombre partait, s'éloignait, se volatilisait dans la fin de journée. Et les prochaines 24 heures seraient sans lui... Ainsi que toutes les autres qui suivraient.

**Épilogue.**

-Stupide mariage. Murmura Ginny avant d'entrer dans le parc en folie.

C'était LE grand jour international. Tout le monde en parlait, ils lui rabâchaient tous les oreilles avec leurs questions. Bien sur qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir (mensonge), évidemment qu'elle était heureuse pour eux (mensonge), elle était ravie d'être la demoiselle d'honneur (mensonge)... «Bande de cons» Pensa-t-elle en souriant aux invités.

-Oh c'est vous la demoiselle d'honneur ?

Décidément, personne ne retiendrait jamais son nom... Elle retient son regard le plus noir et offrir son magnifique petit rire si faussement vrai.

-Oui j'ai cette joie en effet.

-Savez-vous ou sont les futurs mariés ?

«Probablement en train de s'envoyer en l'air..»

-Non, justement je les cherche. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Elle laissa là la petite blonde et zigzagua parmi l'assemblée. Elle faisait croire qu'elle était heureuse mais en réalité elle crevait de l'intérieur. Du coin de l'œil elle chercha Blaise dans la foule. Elle se doutait bien qu'il serait là. C'était d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas ''tombée malade''. Elle le vit, le visage neutre, un verre de champagne à la main. Il avait l'air de s'éclater autant qu'elle... La seule raison qui empêchait Ginny d'aller le voir était la grande brune qui tenait son bras. Mariage opportun entre personnes de bonnes familles. Blaise avait mis des mois avant de mettre la main sur la jeune femme qui s'accrochait à lui comme une sangsue. Il avait fait ''l'affaire du siècle'' disait-il, cette ''bombe'' lui permettait de devenir plus influent dans le monde des affaires. Il avait ajouté un zéro à son compte en banque. C'est sur que l'amour à côté de ça... Elle regrettait beaucoup de choses désormais, plus que tout de ne pas lui avoir dit, ne pas l'avoir arrêté. Peut-être aurait-elle été capable de le retenir. Comme Drago avait retenu Hermione des mois après leur séparation. Au final, c'était elle la conne de l'histoire. Elle se retrouvait seule et tout le monde vivait d'amour et d'eau fraîche. A un chat prêt, elle n'avait plus qu'à se foutre en l'air !

-Ginny !

La coupant dans ses pensées Hermione, rayonnante, accourue. Les discutions s'arrêtèrent momentanément. La future mariée était éblouissante. Le bonheur qu'elle affichait valait toutes les beautés du monde. Le cœur de Ginny se serra un peu plus. Les deux amies s'enlacèrent et Hermione retint ses larmes.

-C'était long sans toi...

Après sa séparation d'avec Blaise, Ginny avait quitté le pays sur un coup de tête... Ca faisait deux ans maintenant. Elle revenait à Noël pour faire plaisir à sa mère et était forcée de passer une semaine de ses vacances d'été au Terrier. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été en Angleterre remontait à Noël donc, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

-Je suis là Mione.

Malgré son sarcasme interne, Ginny était tout de même contente pour Hermione. Elle était juste jalouse. Elle était plutôt heureuse d'être de retour pour un temps, elle pouvait respirer le même air que Blaise. En pensant à lui, Ginny regarda instinctivement dans sa direction. Il la regardait. Le temps se stoppa quelques secondes sans que personne n'en soit conscient. Le cœur de Ginny battait pour la première fois en deux ans, tortionnaire qu'il était. Il lui lança son fameux sourire. Celui qu'elle n'avait su interpréter et dont elle comprenait le sens maintenant. _Quoi qu'il arrive je t'aimerai, tu es mon jouet préféré et j'adore te torturer. _Silencieusement elle remua les lèvres :

-Moi aussi je t'aime pauvre crétin.

Le cœur léger et en paix, Ginny repoussa gentiment Hermione. Le soleil brillait plus que d'ordinaire parce que jour-là Ginny comprit. Elle sut qu'il l'aimait et que si elle avait agit en vraie Gryffondor elle serait avec lui. Elle rangea précieusement ce nouveau secret dans son placard et le fermât sans l'ombre d'un regret. Elle eut une légère pensée pour Harry et comprit que ce n'était pas lui qui n'avait pas su l'attendre, mais elle qui n'avait pas su le retenir. Elle regarda parmi la foule et trouva ses cheveux en bataille à côté d'une jolie métisse et de leur enfant. Il était heureux. Plus sûrement que s'il avait été avec elle. Elle se promit silencieusement d'un jour réussir à trouver un homme bon et de le garder. Elle avait encore le temps après tout, elle était jeune !

-Et si on allait voir le futur marié ?

Elle était libre. Le poids était partit. Adieu Harry, adieu Blaise. Bonjour mystérieux avenir.

* * *

_Comme dit précédemment, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me décider à publier ce texte. Je le connais par ailleurs sur le bout des doigts. La fin initiale, celle que j'avais prévu est celle que vous venez de lire. Toutefois, mon cœur a choisi celle qui suit. A vous de voir celle que vous préférez. Personnellement je trouve qu'elle se complète et c'est pourquoi je ne les ai jamais vu l'une sans l'autre. Elles ont été écrite en même temps, je m'étais déjà attachée aux personnages. Trop sûrement pour ne pas leur laisser une chance._

* * *

_Fin alternative._

Ginny regarda Blaise, souhaitant ancrer en elle chaque détail de son visage. Ses yeux profonds, son nez parfait, ses lèves diablement tentantes, ses sourcils masculins dessinés à la perfection...

Ginny regarda Blaise, comme si c'était la première fois alors que ce serait sans doute la dernière.

Ginny regarda Blaise, qui s'approcha d'elle et lui offrit un baiser tendre, un baiser d'adieu.

Ginny regarda Blaise, et elle eut envie de le retenir quand il se recula.

Ginny regarda Blaise, et sentit son cœur se tordre douloureusement.

Ginny regarda Blaise, puis elle s'élança, elle devait le rattraper, elle.. L'aimait.

Ginny regarda Blaise se retourner et l'accueillir dans ses bras robustes.

Ginny regarda Blaise, et elle sut que ça en valait la peine. Il était la part sombre de son soleil et dans ses bras, elle n'était une autre, non. Elle redevenait _elle_.

**Épilogue.**

-Ginny !

La rouquine sourit. Son petit-ami était vraiment aussi utile qu'un gnome de jardin parfois. Elle s'appliqua à finir son maquillage avant de débarquer dans le salon.

-Oui ?

-Non rien, je voulais juste voir où tu en étais. Tu sais qu'on est en retard là maintenant tout de suite ?

-C'est bon, j'arrive dans deux minutes ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'appeler toutes les trente secondes. Sermonna faussement Ginny.

-C'est toi qui est longue _chérie_. La taquina-t-il.

-Vil Serpent !

-Gryffondor !

-Eh ! C'est pas une insulte ça !

-Vil Serpent non plus...

Ginny plongea dans les deux iris chocolats et les affronta momentanément. N'y tenant plus elle sourit. Une réelle complicité s'était installée entre eux. Elle était vraiment heureuse, elle n'avait même jamais été aussi heureuse. Blaise lui sourit puis s'étira un peu plus sur le fauteuil dans lequel il était installé.

-Et si on restait ici ?

-Et louper le mariage du siècle ? C'est si rare qu'une Gryffondor accepte un Serpentard...

Faussement outré Blaise quitta son siège et se plaça devant Ginny les mains sur les hanches.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues jeune fille ?

-Absolument rien, je relate un fait !

Sourire en coin Blaise posa sa main sur la nuque de Ginny, effleurant la chaîne qui lui avait offert. Il se pencha légèrement et avant qu'elle ait le temps de s'en rendre compte il s'éloigna en agitant la main.

-Tu avais envie de m'embrasser, c'est un fait. Pourtant tu devrais bouger tes petites fesses, ça la fout déjà mal d'arriver en retard, pas la peine de perdre du temps.

-Perdre du temps ?

Faussement indignée Ginny grippa jusque dans sa chambre et réunit rapidement ses affaires, puis elle échangea sa vieille tenue de Quidditch contre une jolie robe achetée pour l'occasion. En deux temps trois mouvements elle fut prête. Elle descendit les marches d'un pas souple et prit la main de Blaise. Il n'eut pas le loisir de la regarder qu'elle transplanait déjà avec lui.

Il y avait un monde fou. Ce n'était pas étonnant du reste, tout le monde ne parlait que de CE mariage. Les journalistes s'en étaient données à cœur joie «Le couple le plus improbable», «Après le héros, l'ancien mangemort»... Que des titres ridicules. Plus tard, ils l'amuseraient peut-être mais pour l'heure ils l'exaspéraient.

-Ginny ! Tu en as mis du temps !

C'était Hermione. Tout en elle montrait la joie calculée et le bonheur faux. Son sourire avait un fond sinistre. L'ancienne Gryffondor n'avait toujours pas fait le deuil de Drago et Ginny la soupçonnait de la jalouser. Bien sur, personne ne savait que Drago était invité à la sauterie. C'était le cadeau de Ginny pour Hermione. Au moins elle aurait fait sa bonne action.

-C'est vous la mariée ? Demanda une petite blonde.

Blaise rapprocha sa future femme de lui, une main sur sa hanche et lança un magnifique sourire à Ginny qui le dévorait les yeux.

-Oui mais avant tout, elle est Ginny. Répondit-il

Peu lui importait l'opinion des autres puisqu'elle avait un homme qui l'aimait telle qu'elle était.

* * *

(1) Personnages inventés.

_J'espère du plus profond de mon cœur que cette histoire vous a plu. Je suis ouverte à toute critique (je veux progresser !). J'ai cependant une question : quelle fin avez-vous préféré ?_


End file.
